


What's Stopping Us?

by remoonyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, James and Regulus are in love, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: “Am I sick for being attracted to my brothers best friend?"“Is it sick to be attracted to my best friends brother?”James and Regulus finally do something about their feelings.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	What's Stopping Us?

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I think I'm obsessed with writing Jegulus. I just love them so much!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated! <3

“Am I sick for being attracted to my brothers best friend?” Regulus asked no one in particular. 

He was sitting in the dorms alone; everyone else had gone to eat dinner but Regulus had decided to stay. 

After what happened earlier that day, he seriously didn’t think he could go face the world. Especially not James Potter.

He was frustrated, embarrassed, angry, humiliated. And worst of all, totally falling in love.

“Kreacher,” he spoke and with a CRACK! the old house-elf appeared by his side. 

“Kreacher has come because his master is calling him! What is Kreacher doing for his master Regulus?” Kreacher asked eagerly. 

Regulus bit his lip nervously before speaking. 

“Um, well, see the thing is – Kreacher, I need you to spy on someone for me.”

Kreacher’s ears went up in interest. “Who is Kreacher to be spying on for his master?”  
“James Potter,” said Regulus, flushing. “Just go and see what he’s doing, alright? Then come and report back to me. You don’t need to be gone for more than five minutes. Can you do that?”

“Of course! Whatever master Regulus asks, Kreacher will do! Kreacher is on his way to spy on the filthy blood-traitor boy.” 

CRACK! Kreacher had gone and Regulus let out a long sigh.

“Is it sick to be attracted to my best friends brother?” said James, staring desperately at poor Remus who really just wanted to sleep. 

Sirius and Peter were in the Great Hall, bringing dinner up to the boy’s dorms to eat there instead so that Remus didn’t have to walk all the way through the castle. The full moon was only a few days away and he was feeling miserable.

“What?” said Remus, attempting to sit up but quickly sat back down when pain sored through his body.

James frowned and handed him a pillow, “Here, Moony, try and see if you can sit better – right, yes, you’re welcome.” He considered Remus for a moment, then, “So what do you think?”

“The pillow’s lovely, James, thank y–“

“No, I meant about the brother thing,” 

“Oh,” Remus said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “What, you’re attracted to your brother? Mate, that’s messed up, I’m sorry.”

“No!” said James quickly. “Merlin, I don’t even have a brother.”

“Well, I assumed you meant Sirius,” Remus shrugged. “Which now that I think about it – he’s mine. Stay away.” 

James groaned and threw himself onto his bed desperately. This made Remus look up with actual concern. 

“Wait you don’t actually fancy Sirius? You know, I wouldn’t be mad at you if you did… we don’t choose who we fancy.”

“We definitely don’t,” James moaned. 

Remus, who now thought James was in love with his boyfriend, felt his face go hot with jealousy. “I mean, I’m sure Sirius would be flattered, but we’re actually pretty serious him and I. And, Prongs, what about Lily? I mean Lily’s single… maybe you should try and fall for someone who’s single? Because, like, Sirius isn’t, he’s with me if you haven’t noticed, and we actually have a date after the full moon, so –”

“Jesus, stop rambling, Moony,” said James weakly. “I don’t fancy Sirius, like not at all. He’s positively disgusting.” 

Remus looked as though he didn’t know whether to be relived or offended. 

“Who do you fancy then?”

James groaned. “Don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t,” 

“You can’t tell Padfoot either. Merlin, especially not Padfoot! He’d kill me.” 

“Oh,” said Remus. “What is it…?”

“I—” James started. He glanced at Remus, closed his eyes and, “I’minlovewithRegulusBlackandwekindofkissedandsomeotherstuffearlierrightafterquidditchpractice.”

If James had not been so anxious, he would have laughed at the expression on Remus’s face. He looked positively shocked. Like someone had just told him the strangest news of his life. But then his face changed into something different. 

“Yeah, Sirius would definitely kill you, mate,” he laughed. “You and Regulus Black? Merlin, who saw that coming.”

James flushed. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“How long has this been going on?”

“I’m not even sure at this point,” James groaned. “We had our first kiss today, but things have been weird between us for a while… But I don’t know if we’re together or what we are. It’s frustrating.”

“I’m not going to lie, James, it’s going to take a bit to get used to. And oh, Sirius will be so mad, but… You fancy him? Regulus?”

“I think I do, yes,”

“Then fucking grow some balls and ask him out, moron!” 

“Wh—” James had never heard Remus swear like that and it was now his turn to look shocked. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” said Remus, rolling his eyes. “For real, you and Regulus would make a good couple. You’re both pretty attractive.” 

“I, uh — yeah thanks, Moony.” 

Remus smiled proudly and closed his eyes, feeling like his job had been done.

Kreacher looked deeply disturbed when he returned to the Slytherin dorms.

“What is it Kreacher?” said Regulus, eagerly. “What did you see? What was he doing?”

“Oh, master Regulus, Kreacher is most sorry! It was some nasty stuff that the Potter boy was saying! Master Regulus must not be upset when Kreacher tells him!”

Regulus sat up, worried. Horrible ideas of what James could have said about him crossed his mind. He imagined James talking to his friends and making fun of Regulus and his snogging… his blowjob… his body… 

“What did he say?” Regulus asked, anxiously, ready to feel the stab in his heart.

And Kreacher told his master everything that had happened since he entered the Gryffindor boys dormitories. 

When he was done talking, Regulus gaped at him. 

“What can Kreacher do to help poor Master Regulus?” Kreacher asked miserably. 

“Nothing, Kreacher…” Regulus said, his eyes not focusing. “You can go home now, it’s alright.” 

“Is Master sure?” 

“Yes, go home now.” 

Kreacher clearly wanted to stay but he finally nodded and with a CRACK! he disappeared. 

When he was gone, Regulus’s face broke into a large grin and he grabbed onto his pillow, hugging it tightly. 

James Potter fancied him back.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Regulus and James’s eyes met. Both of them flushed and James sent him a cheeky grin which Regulus returned shyly. 

It was ridiculous, but they really looked like two idiots in love.

Regulus, after finding out that James fancied him, was positively beaming with happiness and confidence, planning to confront James about it later. Where James, who felt bad for liking Sirius’s brother, had been ready to forget about the whole thing. 

Or that was until he saw Reg that morning at least.

No, he simply would not be able to stay away from that gorgeous boy. It was not a possibility.

“Potter,” said Regulus, coming up to James and the Marauders just as everyone was leaving the Great Hall.

Sirius spotted Regulus first and glared at him. “Oi, fuck off Reg.” 

“I’m here to talk to James, not you,” said Regulus simply, focusing his gaze on James who looked right back at him, smiling. 

“Hey, Reg…” said James. “Er, mates, you can go back to the dorms, I’ll see you later.”

“What?!” said Sirius, shocked. “What the fuck, why?”

“Come on, love,” said Remus, taking Sirius’s hand in his. He saw the way James and Regulus were looking at each other and he smirked. “We were planning to have ‘some fun’ today anyway, yeah? We can do that now.” 

Sirius lit up at the idea. “Fine then,” but he looked suspiciously at James and Regulus as he and Remus left, Peter following them rather sheepishly.

When they were out of sight, Regulus turned and started walking in the opposite direction. James stared after him, confused until he finally realized that he wanted him to follow.

They walked together in silence until Regulus came to a stop before a secret passageway that led into a very well-hidden room. 

“Oi, you know about this place?” James said, surprised, speaking for the first time. This was one of the many secrets of the castle that the Marauders had discovered, and he thought that no one else knew of it. 

Regulus smirked and stepped into the little room. “Yes, well, Sirius took me here once,” he explained. “He wanted to talk to me in private.”

“Oh, of course,” said James. “That makes sense. The little idiot though, he keeps going on about not showing other people our discoveries and then he goes and does it himself—”

“I really like you, James,” said Regulus, bluntly, out of the blue.

James stopped talking and considered Regulus for a long moment. He knew that already, obviously. Their, erm…‘encounter’ the previous day would have definitely not happened if they didn’t have a mutual liking for each other. 

“I like you too,” 

“I know,” Regulus said. He took a brave step towards James. “We could be together.” 

“We could,” James said, nodding. “And we should. We will.”

“Yeah?” Regulus was very close now, close enough that their lips were almost touching. 

“What’s stopping us?” said James, a smile spreading on his lips. 

Really what was stopping them?

They stared into each other’s eyes and finally, they kissed.

All the bad things in the world had gone. 

It was just James and Regulus together and nothing else mattered.


End file.
